No fue suficiente
by Letty Malfoy Potter
Summary: Pero él se ha marchado. Te ha dejado solo aun cuando prometió no hacerlo, aun cuando tú eres su esposo. Se ha ido a lado de esa humana y te ha dejado de lado… una vez más. Thorki.


**No fue suficiente.**

**Sumary: **Pero él se ha marchado. Te ha dejado solo aun cuando prometió no hacerlo, aun cuando tú eres su esposo. Se ha ido a lado de esa humana y te ha dejado de lado… una vez más. Thorki.

* * *

_Nunca pensé que te fueras a ir,_

_Yo jure que te hacia feliz._

_Siempre intente darte el alma y la piel,_

_Te quería entregar lo mejor de mí._

_A ciegas te seguí,_

_Volé y caí por ti._

* * *

Loki miró con calma desde su balcón toda la extensión de jardines del palacio, eran realmente hermosos y aunque le gustaba pasear en ellos en esos momentos no le provocaba salir. Las cosas habían cambiado, aún no sabía ni cómo ni cuándo pero lo habían hecho y Loki se encontraba muy seguro de que no sería para bien. Había amado a Thor toda su vida prácticamente, estando a su lado cuando lo necesitó, celebrando sus victorias, acompañándolo en sus celebraciones, apoyándolo primero como hermano, después como amante y al final como esposo. Thor era todo lo que siempre necesitó, nunca vio a nadie más aparte de él y aunque Thor si había estado con otras personas, Loki siempre había estado seguro que él era el único.

Hasta ahora.

Heimdall, quien lo ve todo, le contaba lo que sucedía con Thor mientras estaba en la Tierra. Fue así como supo de Jane Foster, la científica que había acogido a Thor y con quien ahora su esposo compartía una relación. Como si él no existiera, como si no tuviera deberes aquí en Asgard, un matrimonio, un esposo. Loki no sabía si lo odiaba o lo seguía amando después de todo, había visto con sus propios ojos como se desarrollaba esa relación, como la abrazaba. Siempre había pensado que Thor no estaba del todo satisfecho con él, después de todo era un hombre, no tenía esos detalles que tenía el cuerpo femenino para satisfacerlo, solo tenía un gran amor por él. Loki siguió mirando distraídamente por el balcón cuando Frandal entró a la habitación.

-No voy a ir.

-¿Disculpa?-preguntó el ojiverde despertando de su ensoñación.

-Sif, Volstagg y Hogun van a ir a Midgrad a buscar a Thor.

-¿Y tú no piensas ir por tu amigo?-Frandal se acercó a él y se arrodilló tomando una de sus manos.

-Tú eres mi rey ahora, Loki y Thor es solo un traidor a mis ojos-el ojiverde lo observó unos segundos y acarició suavemente su mejilla.

-Gracias, Frandal, por tu lealtad-le sonrió levemente-Tú sabes bien que puedes hacer lo que desees, jamás daré una orden que no quieras cumplir, si deseas quedarte, entonces eso me complace-el rubio le sonrió con esos bonitos ojos azules que tenían-te ves bien sin barba-murmuró y el otro rio entre dientes.

-Gracias-Loki asintió y se movió de nuevo hacia el balcón.

-Yo… necesito un momento, por favor…-Frandal quería quedarse pero decidió salir, se despediría de sus amigos y vería la forma de hacer pagar a Thor por haber dejado a tan bella criatura atrás por una simple Midgardiana. Loki suspiró.

* * *

_Pero, todo no fue suficiente, _

_Me mata perderte, _

_Quisiera arrancarme el dolor. _

_Pero mi corazón arrogante, _

_Se niega a escucharte, _

_No quiere aceptar tu adiós. _

_Como fuego en la tormenta se apagó tu amor, _

_Todo no fue suficiente, todo es nada hoy._

* * *

Evocó un recuerdo antiguo mientras sentía la brisa en su rostro, sonidos de risas llegaron a sus oídos y bajó la mirada. En el jardín estaban dos jóvenes cabalgando mientras reían, el cabello rubio de uno contrastaba con el cabello negro del otro. De repente, el de cabellos rubios tomó la mano del pelinegro y la besó, el chico se sonrojó levemente pero su sonrisa era luminosa, verdadera. Loki le dio la espalda a la imagen y se internó en su cuarto. El sonido de una conversación entró en su mente.

-Pronto serás mi esposo-ahora podía ver los brillantes ojos azules del rubio.

-Sí, en solo dos semanas más-sonrió el pelinegro con alegres ojos verdes.

-Ya casi no puedo esperar-le susurró el rubio envolviéndolo en sus brazos, acercándolo a su cuerpo.

-Thor…-susurró el pelinegro antes de dejar que su boca fuera invadida con presteza por el hombre. Se besaron con pasión y frenesí, queriendo fundirse el uno con el otro, ser una sola persona, ser una sola alma.

-Te amo, Loki… te amo demasiado y siempre lo haré-el ojiverde sintió el corazón agitado y pegó su frente a la del chico.

-Yo también, Thor, por Odín que yo también-se besaron de manera más lenta esta vez, casi como si sellaran una promesa. Loki dejó de observar el cuarto y decidió salir a pasear, necesitaba dejar de pensar, dejar de recordar.

-¡Loki!-llamaba el rubio por el pasillo, el ojiverde se sobresaltó.

-¿Qué pasa, Thor?

-Te buscaba, Padre de todo nos ha mandado a llamar.

-Oh… ¿Será por lo de la coronación?-el rubio sonrió.

-No lo sé pero espero realmente que lo sea-Loki se acercó a él y enredó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-Serás un estupendo rey-le dijo en voz baja, el rubio lo abrazó hacia su cuerpo.

-Y tú serás el más bello de los consortes-Loki esbozó una sonrisita divertida antes de besarlo.

Loki desvió su mirada y apretó fuertemente los puños mientras caminaba apresuradamente hacia los jardines privados de Frigga, ese lugar era tan hermoso que siempre lograba calmarlo pero estaba vez no era suficiente. Escuchó voces discutir y sintió el deseo de taparse los oídos pero el recuerdo de la conversación volvió a su mente con igual de fuerza que todos los demás recuerdos.

-¡Te amo!

-¡Basta, no lo digas más!-gritó Loki tratando de separarse del férreo abrazo en el que Thor lo tenía envuelto-¡Soy tu hermano, maldición!

-No de sangre, Loki y los dos lo sabemos-pegó su frente a la del pelinegro y lo miró intensamente-te amo, quiero estar contigo, quiero que seas mi esposo y estar unidos por la eternidad.

-Nadie… Nadie lo aprobaría…-balbuceó, podía sentir como su voluntad flaqueaba con cada palabra dicha.

-No me importa, lucharé contra todos y contra todo con tal de tenerte a mi lado para siempre.

-Thor…-el rubio no le dejó terminar y lo besó con fiereza pegándolo a la pared.

-¡Ya no!-gritó el pelinegro-¡Ya no quiero recordar! ¡Ya no más!-un sollozo escapó de su garganta mientras caía arrodillado al piso-¿Por qué, Thor?

* * *

_Quisiera olvidarte, _

_Y termino buscándote en cada recuerdo _

_Que habita en mí. _

_A ciegas te seguí, _

_Volé y caí por ti. _

_Pero, todo no fue suficiente, _

_Me mata perderte, _

_Quisiera arrancarme el dolor. _

_Pero mi corazón arrogante, _

_Se niega a escucharte, _

_No quiere aceptar tu adiós. _

_Como fuego en la tormenta se apagó tu amor, _

_Todo no fue suficiente, todo es nada hoy._

* * *

Lentamente se levantó y salió del lugar, caminó sin rumbo durante vario tiempo, perdido en sus pensamientos, en sus emociones, en sus recuerdos. Dejó que las lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos, rompiéndose y dejando que se llevarán el dolor con ellas, dejando que su alma tratara de encontrar algún consuelo a través del llanto. Sintió unos brazos alrededor suyo y por instante se sorprendió pero esa calidez se le hacía cada vez más conocida.

-Frandal…

-Déjame cuidarte, Loki, déjame protegerte como él jamás lo hizo.

-Yo…

-Sólo déjame estar a tu lado…-Loki dudó pero después se rindió en el abrazo, dejó que su calidez, su preocupación y su cariño lo envolvieran, después de todo, su esposo había encontrado quien lo abrigara en otro lado.

-_Adiós, Thor... aunque jamás te irás del todo_-pensó y una de sus manos se posó en su vientre. Lugar donde crecía ahora el heredero de Asgard.

* * *

_Te di sonrisas y en soledad _

_Pelee una batalla de dos. _

_Pero, todo no fue suficiente, _

_Me mata perderte, _

_Quisiera arrancarme el dolor. _

_Pero mi corazón arrogante, _

_Se niega a escucharte, _

_No quiere aceptar tu adiós. _

_Como fuego en la tormenta se apagó tu amor, _

_Todo no fue suficiente, todo es nada hoy._

* * *

Fin.

* * *

Para quienes quieran saberlo, esto es algo así como el prólogo de un fic que haré. Saludos! Viva Thorki!

Letty Malfoy.


End file.
